


When I’m In Your Hands

by Ibrahil



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Bottom!Stiles, Dirty Talk, Estudiante!Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Possessive Derek, Profesor!Derek Hale, Public Sex, Spanking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski es un pobre estudiante perdidamente enamorado de su profesor substituto Derek Hale, un aficionado de la historia según palabras de Lydia Martin. Y la pasión que demuestra este nuevo profesor lo lleva a fantasear con sus grandes y fuertes manos, todo su cuerpo en realidad porque el Profesor Hale es un dios entre mortales. Pero Stiles quiere sentir esas manos sobre su cuerpo, tocándole, acariciándole, dándole una lección de buen comportamiento por ser un chico malo bajo el disfraz de sus gafas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I’m In Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el kinkmeme 3.0 de esteenwolf
> 
> Joder, como se ve que no tengo nada que hacer, coño.

Es un sitio caluroso.

 

El salón es un sitio caluroso, así lo siente el estudiante que está sentado en primera fila en el enorme auditorio, donde recibe sus lecciones de Historia de la Edad Media. Es un orgulloso estudiante de Antropología, que no tuvo que viajar muy lejos de casa para asistir a la prestigiosa UCLA, la mejor luego de Stanford en educación de toda California.

 

Incluso si no es la mejor o no esta tan lejos de casa como le hubiese gustado, Stiles Stilinski se siente a gusto, con la lejanía perfecta de su hogar, y el montón justo de amigos cercanos, siente que por fin podrá ser alguien en la vida.

 

Aunque hoy siente que más bien será un pozo de gelatina derretida, no solo por la falta de calefacción debido a una baja de tensión la noche anterior por un problema en uno de los laboratorios de la Facultad de Ciencias que aún no se ha reparado, sino que también tiene mucho que ver con que el profesor suplente. Si, nunca pensó que sería de los que caerían por un profesor de esa forma, en picada, sin paracaídas, sin nada que lo sostuviera.

 

Se había ido de cabeza cuando le había visto la primera vez, tan joven, tan educado, tan seco. Bastante parecido a todos sus profesores pero con el toque de sensualidad y juventud perfecto, quizás un poco dominante e imponente, pero él siempre había sido de los que les gustaba jugar a ser un chico bueno, porque aún era joven, y a los hombres con los que había estado alguna vez disfrutaban sus suaves y tiernas curvas.

 

─ Este debe ser el más joven que te ha gustado. – Lydia se queja a su lado, sin aguantarse a hacerle notar que se ha estado babeando por diez minutos sobre sus apuntes.

 

Derek Hale anotaba algo en la pizarra luego de haberles explicado como vivían los esclavos en las arcas de Jerusalén antes de que los romanos invadieran, Stiles había anotado poco, últimamente en esta clase desde que el profesor Argent se había enfermado, tenía que copiar los de Lydia quien ya estaba por llegar a su límite.

 

─ Deberías copiar y dejar de verle ese apretado trasero. – porque lo tenía, envuelto en un pantalón de vestir que le quedaba ajustado tanto delante como detrás, haciéndole notar el prominente bulto que guardaba. ─¿sabes? Escucharlo también te excitara, así que hazlo.

 

Le dio dos palmadas a Stiles en la espalda antes de regresar a la posición en la que se encontraba antes, con su mano acariciando el muslo de Allison y su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de la chica alta que tomaba solo esta clase con ellos dos.

 

Stiles decidió hacerle caso, entrando en fase “nerd”, con su poderoso poder concentración –que era una mierda, pero el intentaba convencerse de lo contrario─, se cruzó de brazos y suspiro, pidiéndole a quien lo escuchara que los ojos no se le desviaran al paquete o a las manos que ahora se alzaban en gestos irregulares mientras el profesor hablaba.

 

─ …los turcos otomanos se hicieron con su control a partir del año 1517. – iba diciendo, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro del círculo central donde estaba el largo escritorio lleno de libros y de hojas de papel que a veces se iban al suelo, provocando en consecuencia que el profesor se inclinara para recogerlas, dejando que todos se perdieran en la vista de sus duros glúteos. ─ La muralla que hoy rodea la Ciudad Vieja fue construida en 1538 por orden del sultán otomano Solimán el Magnífico o Suleiman Kanuni, quien fue uno de los primeros en volver un esclavo en alguien importante, seguramente no han escuchado de Pasha Ibrahim, ¿o me equivoco? – varios alumnos asintieron, pero otros negaron con la cabeza, ensimismados en el profesor. – Pasha Ibrahim fue un esclavo que Solimán convirtió en Visir… hasta que lo traiciono, y fue asesinado por los hombres de Solimán, siendo descubierto su cuerpo poco despues de que se conociera su traición… es una historia muy romántica y Suleiman Kanuni es… un personaje interesante, no solo tomo confianza en un esclavo si no que se casó con una de las mujeres de su harem, que también era una esclava robada de una familia Europea…

 

Se perdió nuevamente, mirando hacia las manos que ahora hacían anotaciones en la pizarra, agregando aún más datos al enorme cuadro comparativo que llevaban llenando toda la mañana. Pese a que le respetaban, solo pocos –y entre ellos Lydia─ se atrevían a intervenir, la mayoría solo estaba atenta a ver; y él sabía que para que este profesor le prestara atención, tenía que comenzar a abrir la boca.

 

Pero las preguntas se le atragantan tan pronto su mente vuela a otro sitio, sus ojos ya no están más atentos, no, su mirada es bastante difusa, perdida en fantasías sexuales que van más allá de la comprensión de sus mejores amigos, ni Lydia, ni Scott, y mucho menos Allison, serían capaces de comprender que tan lejos y en qué dirección van sus deseos sexuales, siempre moviéndose más allá de lo esperado.

 

Cualquiera diría que no es más que un simple nerd que se distraía por la sensualidad de su profesor, pero desde que lo había visto no había pensado en más que inclinarse sobre el escritorio y pedirle que lo azotara porque había sido un muy mal chico al haber tenido tan malos pensamientos.

 

Claro, no iba a decirle eso con palabras a un profesor, prefería quedárselo para sí mismo, fantasear si las manos serian callosas o suaves, si ardería su piel con cada palmada, si sería capaz de venirse como un desquiciado cuando las manos del profesor se posaran sobre su pálido y virginal trasero, si le acariciarían cuando su piel estuviera escaldada, también se preguntó si accedería a azotarle más abajo, allí entre sus piernas, sobre su agujero.

 

Tuvo que morderse los labios, levantarse repentinamente y correr escaleras arriba para llegar a tiempo al baño, desabrochar sus pantalones con desesperación una vez estuvo encerrado en el cubículo, donde forcejeo con sus boxers para sacar su miembro duro y a punto de explotar. No hicieron falta más que unas cuantas jaladas para venirse copiosamente sobre la sucia cerámica del váter, el orgasmo removiendo todo su cuerpo y dejando su vista borrosa.

 

No podía creer lo que había hecho, y cuando se miró al espejo del baño se dio cuenta del desastre que estaba hecho, con la mirada perdida y las pupilas dilatadas, sus mejillas rosadas y la boca entreabierta. Había comenzado a sudar de pronto, su cuerpo por fin registrando el esfuerzo al que lo había sometido.

 

Apoyo sus manos en el lavabo y se quedó allí por largo tiempo, tomando respiraciones profundas para calmarse, aunque parecía que no lo conseguiría, porque su cabeza y sus pensamientos seguían volviendo al profesor suplente y a sus manos con dedos largos, proporcionales y que prometían ser poderosos. Quería desnudarse y ofrecerse como un cordero de sacrificio, pero no tenía valor ni siquiera para hablarle.

 

Una llamada de Lydia fue lo que consiguió sacarlo de donde estaba, sumido en sus pensamientos obscenos. Atendió con pereza, al menos ya el temblor en la mano había desaparecido. Por ahora solo tenía que preocuparse de anotar los apuntes y quedarse callado.

 

─ Oye, ya voy, me recoges en el baño de los chicos, creo que voy a morirme… ─ jadeo, saliendo del baño con pasos tambaleantes, maldiciendo cuando recordó que su mochila se había quedado, pero a medio camino al salón de clases se detuvo, ¿y si Lydia ya la había tomado? Bien podía ser que no.

 

Bajo la mirada al suelo y despues suspiro, ya que, Lydia vendría por él, solo tendría que esperar. Pero despues de quince minutos, Lydia no se aparecía por ningún lado, por lo que tomo la decisión de regresar a por su mochila, caminando hasta el salón de clases que esperaba estuviera vacío, no quería que nadie le viera la cara de vicioso.

 

Abrió la puerta, mirando como el lugar estaba desierto, pero tan pronto puso un pie dentro, noto que había un sitio al que no había visto antes, el escritorio del profesor, donde Hale estaba recogiendo sus apuntes y ahora mismo le miraba por encima de sus gafas de montura gruesa.

 

Las palabras se le atragantaron y las piernas parecían haber echado raíces en el suelo porque no había manera de moverlas.

 

─ Señor Stilinski, venga un momento. – para ser un profesor suplente, no dejaba que las formalidades le incomodaran y las usaba muy bien, incluso en su postura perfecta y la agraciada severidad con la que miraba, es que mira, le había dado otra erección.

 

─Sí, claro. – jadeo, caminando con pasos temblorosos hasta donde estaba el profesor, parecía que se iba a ir escaleras abajo rodando como un chiquillo bobo. Lo peor era que, mierda, quería caerse de rodillas delante del profesor para pegar su boca a lo que sabía debía ser un miembro bastante prominente.

 

La camisa de nylon le causo cosquillas cuando una repentina ráfaga de viento frio le hizo estremecerse y sus pequeños pezones se erizaron, sus tetillas remarcándose y quedando a la vista de los ojos oscurecidos del profesor, que en ningún momento aparto sus ojos del chiquillo que se acercaba a él.

 

Si alguien le preguntaba al profesor, diría que no conocía a este chico de nada, y que solo le había visto unas cuantas veces, caminando en los pasillos, en clases, en la reunión de Historia del otro día, pero si había algo que conocía de él, un mínimo de algo, era la forma de mirarle. Podía reconocer ese apretón en el pecho que le daba cuando tenía los ojos de ese chico sobre él. Era como si quisiera desnudarle con los ojos.

 

Tenía una mirada muy penetrante que no se apartaba de el mientras intentaba enfocarse en la razón por la que estaba en esa universidad como internista, su sueño siempre había sido dar clases, pero no cualquiera, no, quería ser un profesor de Historia, alguien que le enseñara el mundo a través de libros a chicos como este, bueno, quizás no tan cachondos como Stilinski, y si sabía su nombre era porque sus amigos no se habían callado ni un pelo cuando le habían contado que su arrebato hace un rato era porque estaba loquito por él.

 

Si bien no era su intención joderla tan temprano en su carrera, cuando este niño se lo ponía tan fácil, era muy difícil hacerse la vista gorda y olvidar que bien podía tomar la oportunidad, meterle un poco de mano, quizás usar sus dedos o follarse ese rostro lleno de lunares, o bien podía olvidarse y quedarse con un dolor de huevos hasta que le tocara darle clases a otro grupo. Bien, porque ahora que sabía que el chico le deseaba, sería incapaz de pasar una clase sin querer tenderlo sobre el escritorio y darle el polvo de su vida.

 

No perdió tiempo, sin embargo, ya que despues de haber reflexionado sobre ello brevemente, pensó que probaría algo y afrontaría las consecuencias.

 

Stiles Stilinski se acercó a él, tembloroso y dudoso, y se lo puso tan fácil, que no se resistió a tomarle de la cadera y acercarle a su cuerpo, escucho el gemido de sorpresa del chico y unió sus labios justo a tiempo para que no pudiera decir más nada.

 

Tenía labios suaves, tiernos, y su barbilla era lisa, algunos de sus lunares tenían relieve y lo comprobó usando su pulgar para acariciarlos; disfruto como con solo un beso lo tenía mareado, devolviendo el beso torpemente y sin dejar de soltar gemiditos que nunca olvidaría. Joder, porque no había encendido la grabadora que usualmente usaba para grabar las clases, tenía que tener una especie de prueba que le recordara en la mañana lo que había hecho.

 

Dejo sus dedos correr por el cuello de piel tersa, y de inmediato obtuvo una reacción inesperada, el chico tiro su cabeza hacia atrás y dejo salir un lánguido gemido.

 

─ Te gustan mis dedos, ¿no? Mis manos, ¿es eso lo que quieres? – oh sería tan fácil tener a este chiquillo, él ya era un graduado en este tipo de chicos, bueno, quizás no tan adorables y jóvenes como este, y por supuesto que no tan perceptivos como este. – eres un chico hermoso, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes de que existías? Mira estos botoncitos… ─ la sonrisa de Derek Hale se ensancho, bajando sus dedos a jugar con las tetillas que se mostraban atentas con sus administraciones.

 

Era un placer ver al chiquillo removerse en su agarre, su pecho impulsándose hacia adelante para que los dedos de Derek le frotaran las tetillas, a veces pellizcándolas con las uñas y otras empujándolas hacia adentro; no le tomo más que diez minutos de administraciones para volver al chiquillo una masa jadeante y temblorosa de calentura.

 

─ Tan sensitivos, creo que tengo algo para ellos… ─ Derek sonrió, moviendo al chiquillo al escritorio, donde lo sentó en la orilla, dejando un beso en su esbelto cuello donde le rozo con su barba, un último estremecimiento dejando el cuerpo de Stilinski antes de que sus ojos se abrieran y se fijaran en el profesor, tenía las mejillas rosadas y la lengua casi se le salía de la boca del placer loco que acababa de sentir.

 

Sin esperar a que el chiquillo reaccionara, se acercó a su mochila, donde la tomo para rebuscar en ella algo que nunca dejaba en casa, <i>pinzas</i>, no las usaba a menudo, pero nunca se sabía, y ya su Tío, quien le había metido en esto, le había dicho que uno siempre debía estar preparado. Como ahora, cuando este chiquillo se le había presentado y el simplemente quería tomar su oportunidad.

 

Cuando las consiguió, las movió entre sus dedos, mirando al chico que jadeaba y le miraba con grandes ojos claros, expectante, tan joven, pero no tan inocente, puesto que tan pronto esos ojos de niño bueno se fijaron en lo que tenía en las manos, soltó un gemidito y se labio los labios.

 

─ ¿Tu nombre es Stiles? – pregunto, dejando las pinzas a un lado de Stilinski antes de tomar la camisa del chico por el dobladillo y tirando hacia arriba para quitársela. – Woah, tu piel es como de crema, con estos dos caramelos… mira, bonitos. – dejo la camisa sobre el escritorio antes de tomar las pinzas entre sus dedos, eran pequeñas, hechas para pezones como estos; aunque lo que más le llamo la atención del chico fue la bonita decoración de lunares por todas partes.

 

─ Si… ¿Cómo quieres…?

 

─ Puedes llamarme profesor o Derek, si te va el rollo de profesor y alumno a mí no me molesta… ─ apreso la tetilla derecha, causando que su alumno temporal siseara de dolor, y antes de que pudiera recuperarse, ya estaba enganchando la otra, ahora ambos pezones atrapados.

 

Dolía, pero la polla la tenía más dura de lo que nunca en su vida la había tenido. Joder, al chiquillo le gustaba esto, solo valió acariciarle sobre el pantalón.

 

─ ¿Qué viniste buscando aquí?

 

─ Yo… yo he sido un mal chico…. – susurro, avergonzado, bajando sus ojos al suelo, huyendo de los ojos penetrantes del profesor suplente que no conseguía forma de dejar de sonreír, en especial cuando sabía que le tenía donde le quería, y si es chico quería ser tratado como un travieso, tenía el perfecto castigo. ─…necesito un buen… un buen… un…

 

─ Necesitas una buena azotada. Eso es lo que te gusta. – la expresión serena que tenía cuando daba clases ya no era la misma, no, ahora estaba lleno de lujuria y excitado, acalorado en su traje, debió haberse quitado la corbata cuando tuvo oportunidad, ahora las manos solo le servían para satisfacer lo que este chico quisiera.

 

¿Quería que le azotara el culo como si hubiese sido un chico malo? ¡Lo haría! ¡Claro que lo haría, coño!

 

Le azotaría el culo, se lo dejaría rojo y luego le azotaría más abajo, entre los glúteos, y le metería los dedos y le frotaría la próstata y luego regresaría a darle un largo azote hasta que la sangre se le notara en coágulos debajo de la piel. Ya podía imaginar lo sexy que serían esos bonitos glúteos llenos de lunares.

 

─ Entonces, has sido un chico malo, ¿Qué has hecho, mi chiquillo desobediente? – levanto la mirada de Stiles colocando una mano por debajo de su barbilla, para que sus miradas se conectaran. ─ ¿Qué hiciste, bebe?

 

─ Yo… yo me masturbe… pensando en ti, lo he estado haciendo desde que le vi… dios, quiero que me castigue… ─ nunca pensó que tendría que escuchar su voz tan rota de esa manera, tan débil, tan dañada y jodida por desear tanto que este hombre le hiciera lo que quisiera.

 

─ Mal chico. – las palabras salieron de la garganta de Derek con un acento meloso, sabía que tenía a este chico desde el principio, si es que era de un fácil. – tendré que ponerte sobre mi regazo y bajarte esos pantalones, ¿no es eso lo que quieres? Veamos… ponte la camisa y sígueme.

 

Caminaron torpemente hasta la oficina del profesor de Historia de Stiles, que al estar este de baja temporal, tenía el despacho completamente vacío. El celular del estudiante seguía sonando continuamente en su bolsillo donde era ignorado por este, aunque las vibraciones daban directo en la cabeza de su polla, todo porque el profesor se había reído cuando Stiles había dudado la primera vez si responder o no, y había acabado metiéndoselo dentro del pantalón, allí donde sabía que le gustaría tenerlo.

 

─ ¿Puedo sacarlo? – pregunto tímidamente mientras iban por el pasillo solitario, no solo tenía el celular en ese sitio tan sensible, sino que tenía los pezones aun sujetos en las pinzas e intentaba que nadie lo notara, aunque no hubiera nadie. Joder, ¿y si había cámaras que captaban las pinzas…? Mierda, no quería pensar en ello.

 

Dolía tanto que era lo que quería, quizás ese placer doloroso y culposo que siempre había buscado era lo que necesitaba para respirar hondo de una vez por todas. Sabía que Derek Hale era el único que podía hacer eso, o al menos el único con el que se sentía a gusto con esto.

 

─ No, déjalo allí, así estarás un poco más duro cuando te toque recibir tu castigo. – mirando hacia atrás, consigue con que no hay nadie que les vea meterse en la oficina del profesor, y ya allí dentro ambos se sienten más seguros, con la puerta cerrada y las mochilas lejos de ellos, Derek Hale se deja caer sobre el flamante sofá del profesor, palmeando sus muslos. – ven aquí, bebe, bájate los pantalones y preséntate para tu castigo, chico malo.

 

El estudiante se siente un poco perdido, entre lo caluroso que se siente por dentro y lo deseoso que se muestra por fuera, ahora le ha dado por sentirse inseguro de lo que hace. No es justo que tenga que pasar por esto cuando siente que se deshace en pedazos con esa mirada casi tan penetrante como la suya, solo que más oscura y perversa, el profesor obviamente sabe más de esto que él, y es ese pensamiento el que lo impulso adelante, a caminar hacia el mientras se quita la camisa y se desprende de sus pantalones, dejando sus desnudas piernas al descubierto.

 

Despues de quitarse los zapatos, duda brevemente en retirar la última prenda, su boxer, añorando las vibraciones del celular y aun sintiendo como los pezones le arden de cuando la camisa se ha enganchado en las pinzas brevemente, es Hale quien termina estirando una mano y tomándole de la cinturilla para acercarle los últimos pasos a él.

 

─ Chiquillo travieso, casi te corres en tus pantalones con solo esa estimulación. – la palma de su mano se extiende por todo el miembro de Stiles, palmeando ese paquete bastante decente para su altura y su edad. Ve con satisfacción como el boxer se humedece aún mas, dejando una mancha oscura en la tela blanca. – veamos… solo te dejare correrte si eres capaz de hacerlo mientras te estoy nalgueando, solo de esa forma volveremos a hacer esto, ¿entendido? Si te corres con cualquier otra estimulación este juego se acaba, ¿si?

 

─ Si, profesor. – responde con bastante presteza, decidido a ser un buen chico a punto de recibir su castigo. Joder, va a ser muy difícil, en especial porque cuando con facilidad el profesor suplemente le manipula a tumbarse sobre su regazo , su miembro queda atrapado entre las piernas de este, que en lugar de hacerle espacio a su miembro desnudo, lo apresan entre los poderosos muslos.

 

Está seguro de que si mueve sus caderas puede conseguir algo de fricción, pero antes de que siquiera pueda probar su teoría, recibe la primera nalgada.

 

─ Veamos, chico, ¿Cuántas te daré? Mmmm… ─ esta genuinamente pensándoselo, meditando seriamente cuantas debería darle. – a ver, diez por ser un chico malo, cinco por haberte masturbado en el baño y otras cinco por no haber venido a mi antes y cinco adicionales por haber siquiera pensado en masturbarte sin mi permiso, ¿esas están bien? – suelta una risa baja y oscura, como riéndose de si mismo antes de continuar. – pero que digo, yo soy quien toma las decisiones aquí, tú no tienes ninguna voz en esto, tu solo tomas lo que yo te doy, ¿cierto, chico? Mi hermoso chico, con esta piel pálida… y estos adorables lunares.

 

Se toma su tiempo para admirar la complexión del joven, dejando que sus manos relajen esos músculos tensos mientras se pasean desde sus hombros hasta un poco más allá de sus muslos, donde puede alcanzar gracias a sus largos dedos. Acaricia los lunares más grande que se consigue a su paso, y luego acaba jugando con el bonito par de testículos de su alumno, que se retuerce inseguro de lo que siente, porque es obvio que no sabe si quiere que le toquen o no.

 

Toda confusión acaba cuando los dedos juguetones del profesor aprietan ambos huevos en sus manos, no para hacerle llorar, no, solo un breve recordatorio de quien está a cargo. Para compensar el gemido extenuado del chico, lleva dos de sus dedos a frotar brevemente lo que promete ser un buen agujero para follar, quizás más apretado de lo que esta imaginando ahora mismo, pero eso sabe que lo dejara para otro día.

 

─ Oh si… por favor…

 

─ Esto no es lo que necesitas, chico. – Humedece dos dedos en su boca y luego volverlos a colocar allí donde al chiquillo le gusta ser tocado, causa un maullido largo y sensual, y todo ese cuerpo contorneándose en su regazo. – aunque no lo niego, tiene su punto tocarte aquí, ¿no? Debe sentirse bastante bien que te toquen aquí, pero no deben de hacerlo muy a menudo. Se te nota estrecho de aquí, ¿no? – alzo una ceja cuando la respuesta a eso fue otro gemido y el chico impulsándose atrás y adelante, para frotar su miembro entre los muslos de este. – uff… lo tienes bien conservado… ─ no deja de sonreír, mientras toca y toca, llevándolo a ese punto donde sabe que no le dirá que no a nada. – quiero que cuentes, Stiles, quiero que cuentes todas las nalgadas que vas a recibir, todas. Si fallas una, comenzamos de nuevo. – casi sin querer, su dedo corazón se introdujo hasta el último nudillo, y la recompensa a eso fue la sexy voz de Stiles suplicándole que le castigara de una vez. – chiquillo mandón, ¿deberíamos agregar unas cinco más? Con eso serian treinta…

 

─ ¡Si, por favor! ¡Si! ¡He sido un chico malo, Derek, por favor! – la voz de Stiles estaba rota, y no dejaba de gemir, porque no podía hacer nada para llegar a la complexión de su placer, estaba sudando copiosamente, toda su piel cubierta por una capa de sudor que seguramente haría del castigo aún más placentero, y no se equivocó, cuando la mano izquierda de Derek dio la primera nalgada, dura, sin piedad, azotando su glúteo derecho y sacando un grito de sorpresa porque no esperaba que fuera de esta forma.

 

Al estar totalmente vertical en el regazo de Hale, con su rostro y torso hacia el lado izquierdo del cuerpo de este, era inútil poder girarse a ver la expresión de vicioso que este tenía en el rostro, mientras que su mano derecha estaba ocupada penetrándole con uno de sus dedos apenas lubricado, su mano izquierda ya dejaba la segunda nalgada, que conto felizmente.

 

─ Esas van a ser las primeras cinco… fáciles de soportar, para que veas lo mucho que te puede gustar, bueno, a ti y a mí. – las otras tres fueron igual, recias, pero remediadas con el sexy contoneo de su dedo corazón en su interior, rozando esporádicamente la próstata de Stiles. – eres hermoso, nada me gustaría más que darte todo lo que quieras. – retira su dedo muy lentamente, llevándolo a la boca de Stiles que rápidamente lo rodea con sus labios probándose a sí mismo.

 

Entre la quinta nalgada y la sexta no hay mucha diferencia, solo que esta vez el dolor es distinto, no lleva ese placer que producía el dedo hurgando en su interior, más bien es un placer frio que eriza todo su cuerpo de un goce distinto, algo que explota donde la mano de Hale golpea, allí de un glúteo a otro, sus dedos quedando marcados como pintura roja sobre su piel.

 

Es una forma de hacer arte realmente hermosa y en la que él siempre ha sido un experto, pero esta piel llena de lunares, deseosa de recibir sus palmadas le enloquece poco a poco, el olor del chico le está jodiendo la cabeza, sus sollozos, sus gritos de placer, la forma en la que dice los números y como la voz se le va rompiendo y pequeños puntos rojos comienzan a aparecer en la piel escaldada.

 

─ ¡V─Veintidós! – Grita, con seguridad quien pase por el frente del despacho le escuchara, a sus gritos y a sus sollozos.

 

─ Así, ocho más… ¿Qué tal si cambiamos de lugar? – murmuro, usando su mano izquierda para abrirse lugar entre los glúteos de Stiles, cuyo cuerpo estaba tan tembloroso que seguramente cuando se corriera iba a desmayarse de lleno, no podía ver entre sus piernas, pero sabía que el desastre que había hecho era increíble, su miembro no había perdido la erección, lo que hacía evidente que a él chico le gustaba esto.

 

Pues sí que le gustaba, y la fricción entre sus piernas también le estaba ayudando a mantenerse en una nube de lujuria total, estaba listo para venirse a la menor orden, pero Derek no iba a dejar ir esas ocho nalgadas que le quedaban, solo que pensaba dárselas en otro lugar, donde sabía que también le gustaría.

 

─ Mira cómo te contraes, es que sabes lo que se te viene, ¿no? – rio suavemente, lamiendo sus dedos y llenándolos de saliva antes de llevarlos allí, se aseguró de humedecer los músculos de su entrada antes de usar solo tres de sus poderosos dedos para poder azotarle. – cuenta, Stiles, o agregamos cinco más.

 

─ Por favor, por favor. – suplico. – V─Veintitrés… ─ siseo, sintiendo la otra de inmediato. ─ ¡Veinti… cuatro!

 

─ Te estas ganando otras cinco solo porque si… ─ la saliva en sus dedos provocaba que el ardor en su piel fuera más intensos, por eso continuo humedeciéndolos despues de cada palmada en su arrugado agujero. ─ …y voy a dártelas… justo… aquí… ─ jadeo olvidando presionar al chico a que siguiera contando, olvidando todo, apretando sus muslos y escuchando el agónico sonido que provino de Stiles cuando con el ultimo azote, su semilla se esparció por todo el sofá y los pantalones del profesor, a quien poco le importo, pues nunca había visto nada tan hermoso como el orgasmo de ese chico.

 

Todo ese cuerpo, pequeño en comparación al suyo, se estiro, contoneándose ante un poderoso orgasmo que como lo había predicho se desmayó, su cuerpo quedando extenuado, mustio entre sus piernas, sin moverse, apenas respirando; estaba seguro que le costaría un poco levantarse y darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido.

 

─ Veamos cuanto tardas en volver a pedirme que te castigue.

 

─/─

 

La clase termina bastante rápido, es un parcial de fin de Tema, y Derek está muy nervioso por saber cómo les ha ido a todos, por lo que las prisas que tiene para marcharse son quizás hasta ridículas. Ordena todo dentro de su maletín a medida que recibe los exámenes, pensando como un alumno más y temiendo que alguno de esos chicos le juegue una mala broma.

 

Recibe exámenes sin ver a la cara a nadie, no, prefiere vigilar a los chicos en el escenario asegurando que ninguno de esos cabrones se copie, porque está seguro que más de uno le ha visto cara de tonto y se la querrá jugar.

 

Ja, como si pudieran evadir su mirada aguileña.

 

Cuando todos han entregado, se siente con más alivio, pero eso acaba cuando ve como el que se ha convertido en su alumno favorito se acerca a él, con su mejor cara de inocente, los anteojos resbalándole en el puente de la nariz y apenas sosteniéndose.

 

─ Aquí. – le entrega con tranquilidad el examen que Derek guarda, tirando su mirada hacia arriba para ver si queda algún estudiante para mala suerte es así, hay varios que se han rezagado, hablando en grupos pequeños de cómo les ha ido.

 

─ Muy bien, eres el ultimo, eso hace que hoy te toquen diez. – le dice sin cambiar su expresión severa de profesor, pero lastimosamente, sus ojos se cruzan con los de su estudiante, quien tiene una sonrisita perversa en sus labios.

 

─ Vas a tener que triplicar eso, ¿sabes? – Derek alza una ceja con esa aclaración. – He sido un chico malo, profesor.

 

─ ¿Qué has hecho esta vez, chico travieso?

 

─ He copiado…

 

─ Pero si serás… ─ Stiles se salva por el momento de un buen coscorrón, pero cuando regresen al apartamento que ahora comparten, no podrá escapar de sus poderosas manos.


End file.
